Percy, But Not Percy
by HyperJuggernaut
Summary: What if Percy never went to Camp Halfblood?  Instead, he is taken in by a mysterious group known as the Primordials.  How would the whole story go if Percy was never involved?  Would Thalia be the child of the prophecy?  Would Percy care about the Titans?
1. Chapter 1

Percy, But Not Percy.

**A/N: Well, this is an experimental story, I'm just putting it out there. Please read the bottom note, it's important.**

"Mom, I need help with some homework!". A seven-year old Percy Jackson hollered walking through the kitchen, waving a packet of papers around. His mom, Sally Jackson looked up from her book. A smile on her face.

"Of course Sweetie, now what subject do you need help with?". She asked, setting down her book. She made her way over to her son and bent down to speak with him.

"English Mom, but it's hard because of my dyslesic!". He exclaimed. He was growing increasingly frustrated at having to deal with his condition.

"It's dyslexia sweetie. But let's sit down over here to relax and look at what you got!". She secretly smiled at his mispronunciation of the word. She led him over to the kitchen table and sat down. He followed suit and set the packet of worksheets on the space in between him. He pointed to a problem, and then put his face in his hands.

"Let's see now." Sally states. She leaned over to look at the problem. She never got to it.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"I wonder who that could be?". Sally said. She got up to answer the door, while Percy followed her. He grabbed on to her hand as she opened the door.

Outside was a man and woman. They looked a lot like Percy, with black hair. But they had ocean blue eyes whereas he had sea green. They looked like a married couple. About forty years old. Wearing T-shirts and swim suits. Percy looked into their eyes, and shrunk back with fear.

Their eyes projected a calm, powerful, in control aura. Like they knew exactly what would happen and they were one step ahead.

"Excuse me, are you Sally and Percy Jackson?". The man asked. One of his eyes was looking at his mother while the other was trained on him. It looked very creepy. His mom didn't seem to notice.

"Yeeesss.". She said in a very suspicious tone. "And who might you be?". A look of worry streaked across her face. But it was quickly replaced by a look of fear.

"Pardon my Husband, I go by Thallassa, this is my husband Pontus! Now, may we come in? We have much to discuss." In a chipper, upbeat tone.

His mom looked down at Percy, then back to the strange people, then to the floor. "Why of course you can come in! Percy, you don't mind going to your room right now would you?". She stood back and the two people came in. Percy ran off to his room, muttering something that sounded like "Smelly Gabe".

Meanwhile, Sally, 'Pontus', and 'Thalassa' were sitting around the kitchen table. In a heated, whispered conversation. Words such as "blessing", "camp", "group" and "demigod" were repeated very often.

At the end of the discussion, a teary eyed Sally Jackson called to her Son.

"Percy, pack your things, I-I-I-I give you my blessing!" She finished by breaking down into sobs.

That last part really confused Percy.

Poor poor Percy.

Many hours later, we find a teary-eyed, scared Percy sitting on a plane.

Now sitting on the seat in front of him was the woman who took him away. She had just revealed to him the whole story of demigods, gods, and monsters. Percy was now busy digesting the information.

"Does that mean God's not real?". Percy asked. He looked up at the woman wide-eyed.

"God is very much real hon!" The woman stated. She was gazing at Percy fondly, as if he was a distant memory.

"Are you Zeus?" Percy asked in the same tone. Thunder rumbled and Percy jumped. The woman smiled at this.

"Don't worry, the thunder does not know that we're here. And no hon, I am Thalassa, primordial goddess of the seas." She spoke of this with pride.

"What's a primordial? And if you are a goddess of the seas, why do we fly on a plane?". Percy asked again. Thalassa sighed, he was full of questions.

"We primordials came before the gods.". Thalassa sighed yet again. "We were overthrown when Kronos, who was our lord Ouranos's traitorous son sliced him into pieces. And we fly because it would give us more time to explain things to you.".

"Oh.". Was all Percy could say.

"We have a boy who's training at our base about your age who you could make friends with, while you are training, learning, and searching." Thalassa said in a motherly tone, a hint of excitement in that last part.

"Will I have to do homework?" Percy asked in an exasperated way.

Thalassa laughed and the sound echoed throughout the private jet. In the pilot seat, Pontus smiled at the sound of his wife's voice.

"No honey, there will be no homework at all."

**A/N: well there, a first chapter out of many. And I know that I'm supposed to be working on other fics, so don't expect updates for a while. If there is an update, you got lucky. Sorry about short chapters, I typed this on my phone, it looks longer on those. **


	2. Chapter 2: Strong

Percy But Not Percy 2

**A/N: Well, I got a bunch of reviews the same day this thing was uploaded on the site. You guys are seriously great. Any spelling, or grammar errors are because I type this thing on my phone, mail it to the computer, copy it on Word, then upload it here. This will have strong hinting to the PJO books. This is gonna be a long chap.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would not post this on fanfiction.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

There was about an hour left on the plane ride. Thalassa was keeping an eye on Percy, meanwhile Pontus was flying the plane. Thalassa looked towards the window, then joined Pontus in the cockpit.

"Are you sure the Prophecy can be resolved without him?" She asked nervously. She felt guilty about taking him from his mother. But it would be for the best.

"If I wasn't positive I would not have made the decision to take him from his life." He said assuring his wife. But he too felt guilty about taking him from his mother. She was the best mother ever. He wished he had a mother like that. "Besides, Thalia would be able to cover for him." He said this more confidently. He flashed his wife a smile.

"I know, but what if those books weren't correct? What if we have messed things up for the worst!" She gave her husband an anxious book.

Pontus thought about that. When the Fates themselves delivered five books about that boy. But so many avoidable things happened in them, they decided to stop it. By taking Percy. It was Ananke's idea. The goddess of need, compulsion and necessity was always right. So the council took her advice.

"If anything, we should be focused on Chaos's idea."

"It is a hard idea to focus on, I mean, where can we find them?"

"We have two."

"I know, but we would need more than that."

"Well, think about it, they won't exactly fit in?"

"We could start in the Underworld. But even then, what are we supposed to look for?"

"What we saw in the two we have."

"I will talk to the Nesoi about this."

"I'll help you, that's a lot of Nesoi."

"After the meeting on Mt. Tam."

"Ouranos and Gaia will know more, for now, I should check on Percy."

"OK, you do that." Pontus said to his wife. His tone made it clear that they have finished the disscussion. He glanced back to the sky. He wagered that there would be little more than forty-five minutes left. He hoped Tamalpalais was in a good mood. St. Helen sure wasn't.

He shuddered, recalling his meeting with her. After telling her what the boy would do in the future. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on flying.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, Thalassa was gazing out the window. She was sitting in her original seat, in front of Percy. She glanced over to the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful. Considering the path that she just set him on. She knew it would save many lives, but it would drastically affect Percy's.

In fact, it could possibly change him forever. In the books the Fates brought to them, he was so happy, positive. Even if he was so obtuse. She knew that the instant the Primordial high council made the decision. That Percy was no more.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a sob. She looked up to see a crying Percy, he was huddled up in a ball. He looked scared; she instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Is something wrong Hon'?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-I-I m-m-miss my m-m-m-mommy!". He burst into tears. Sobbing hysterically, He curled into a ball to hide his face.

She felt, so sorry for the boy. It must've been hard to leave his mother. Who worked so hard for him. She put her finger on Percy's chin and lifted his face up to meet her eyes. Tears still pouring down his face.

"I know you miss your mother, but you need to be strong. After all Percy she will always be proud of you and love you." She said. In a compassionate, pep talking kind of way. Useful when a Nesoi, who was a goddess of an island, had a nervous breakdown from pollution.

"Really?" Percy asked, wiping away tears. After seeing Thalassa nod he continued. "But it's hard to he stron when you have no mommy!". He spoke this as if he was giving advice.

"I know it's hard Percy, but you have to be strong." She wasn't the best at encouragement. But she figured she got the basics.

"OK!" Percy nearly shouted. A look of bravery appearing on his face. He wiped away the rest of the tears and looked at the primordial straight on. "Then I'll be the strongest I can be!" He boldly stated. "And Mommy would be proud of me!" He reminded Thalassa of a knight. A fictional knight of the Round Table when he said that.

Above them, the landing sign switched to 'on' and the plane began to morph into a sleek helicopter. It prepared to land on the summit of Mt. Tam. Which had a perfect clearing right near the summit.

Up front, Pontus smiled. So it looks Like Tam was in a good mood after all.

**A/N: Not too long, but it hopefully made 1k words. So again, thanks for all the reviews. It makes the story worthwhile. It makes me happy. It makes faster updates. Which make you readers happy.**

**So review!**

**P.S If you have a question, put it in a review or PM, and I will either PM you or post the answer in an update depending on the question.**

**Please note that questions about the very end will not be answered. Unless I am in a good mood.**

**Updates+Reviews=Good mood.**

**Cookies to anyone who could guess why they are going to Mt. Tam!**

**So Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:  Of Thrones and Friends

Percy But Not Percy 3

A/N: Ok, this gonna be my longest chap so far. Thnx for reviewing guys, remember ask any questions you want!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Looks like we're here." Thalassa said looking out of the helicopter window. Percy however was shell shocked by the fact that the plane turned into a helicopter. He wondered if all planes could do that. He subconsciously got up from his seat and followed Thalassa out the door.

Outside the sky was black, in the distance he could hear someone bellowing curses really loudly. Percy wondered who this could be. But then he noticed the two people waiting for him.

One was a woman. Though it was hard to tell because she was made completely out of earth. She turned her face, which was hard to see, towards them upon the three's arrival.

"Look Ouranos, we have company." Her voice seemed ancient, like it was as old as the earth itself.

"Well then, if it isn't our siblings and the hero himself!" The other one said. This one seemed even older, it was a man. But his body looked like the night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled in and out. He was nearly invisible when having said sky behind him. His head turned to Percy, a few stars on his face flashed, but dimmed again.

"So I assume it was a long discussion with his mother?" He said again. Obviously talking about when the two came to his apartment.

"Yes, very long discussion, but she gave him the blessing in the end." Percy turned to Pontus who was speaking. His draw dropped as he saw Pontus get liquefied. Similar to the other two.

"Good, good." The earth lady said. She then turned her head to Thalassa, who still looked remarkably human. "I notice, Thalassa dear, that you retain that illusion?" She questioned the primordials choice of form.

"Well, I don't want Percy to feel unwanted, it is for his sake after all that we are doing this is it not?" She sounded cheeky.

"Yes, it is." the earth lady said. Not looking very happy about that. She then turned back to Percy.

"Hello boy, my name is Gaia, and this is my wonderful husband Ouranos." She gestured to the space man. "I am the primordial goddess of the earth." She said it like she didn't like her husband much.

"And I am Ouranos, Lord of Space!" Ouranos said, ignoring his wife's tone. He looked back towards his wife who nodded. "We are going to send you home!" He exclaimed. Percy turned to Thalassa with a questioning look. Thalassa nodded to him.

"You will meet Silas soon Percy. I will see you soon.". She nodded at him and bent down to give him a hug. After setting him down Percy turned to Gaia who waved her hand nonchalantly.

A crack appeared at Percy's feet. It grew bigger and bigger. Percy began to panic. The crack opened up to swallow him. He screamed as he fell through the ground and the crack sealed up.

A teary eyed Thalassa turned back to Ouranos who said.

"Now, we will discuss Chaos' plan."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Percy screamed the whole fall down. But as he fell, he began to fall more slowly. Until he was moving so slowly that the impact felt like a little jump.

This didn't stop him from screaming. Even after he landed, it took a few seconds to open his screwed shut eyes. He took in his surroundings.

He was in a huge room. About five times the size of a football field. Made from a platinum looking rock. Beautiful crystals grew like plants from the walls. Though they were beautiful, they were very, very pointy by the looks of it. Columns made of the platinum rock were scattered over the room.

His eyes detected something. He turned to see a dozen or so huge thrones. Each made of a different substance. Two were made of water and ice, another two looked like Ouranos and Gaia. A fourth one was barely visible, he could just make out a clear throne shaped box which seemed to have a fast moving gale inside of it. How it was possible was beyond him. The throne at the center, which the other twelve enclosed in a circle. Was solid blackness, yet something else. It looked like it was moving, like there was something more. But Percy couldn't tell.

"Are you really the Son of Poseidon?" A voice said behind him. Seven year old Percy gasped and spun around. He found himself staring at the face of another boy his age. His skin was unnaturally black, he had black irises, and close-cropped black hair. He was about the same height and age of Percy.

"I-I guess so." Percy said. To be honest, he was really freaked out. The boy appeared out of no where. Like he came from his own shadow. His fear began to lessen as he looked at the boy.

"Cool! I'm Silas! Son of Erebus! The god of Shadow!" He said. He said the last part more mysteriously, in more of a whisper. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"I'm Percy." He said. More confidently this time. He grabbed Silas's hand and shook it. He let go and looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Oh. The Primordial Palace! In the center of the Earth!"

"What?"

"Come one! I'll show you around!" With that, Silas grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him to a set of archways in the back of the room.

It was the beginning of a long friendship.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, in an abandonded warehouse in New York. Three incredibly old ladies were knitting a huge sock. One of them spoke.

"A change in plans has appeared Clotho.". Her voice was cracked and old.

"Why yes Atropos, wouldn't you think so too Lachesis?" In an identical

The third one spoke.

"We have many plans, waiting in store for them Clotho."

Many, many plans.

A/N: Well, that was creepy, and yes, those were the real Fate's names. So, not much to say. Except!

REVIEW

Constructive criticism or suggestions would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4:  A New Friend

Percy But Not Percy 4

A/N: so dudes dudettes and Martians. I have another update today! Anyhoo, an important announcement before I begin.

I start school this Tuesday, September 5th, updates will be SLOWER!

So bear with me dudes, dudettes, and Martians.

Disclaimer: nothing is owned.

Percy, now eight years old is running through the halls of the Primordial Palace. A tiring action, but one he must do a lot whenever he plays hide and seek with Silas. Who is a really good hider. He ran through the throne room but screeched to a halt. He looked towards the circle of thrones, on one of the thrones. Nyx, goddess of the Night. Sat, conferring with her husband Erebus. Silas was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of them. Silas spotted Percy, and began frantically waving at Percy to come sit next to him.

After Percy took a seat, He asked Silas. "What's happening? Did we do something wrong?" He sounded a little panicked. He remembered one time when he did something really bad. He shuddered.

Flashback.

A seven and a half year old Percy wandered into the throne room. He was bored, Silas was currently sleeping and he didn't think that the Primordials wanted to play hide-and-seek. So bored with nothing to do. Percy wandered into the circle of thrones. He looked from each huge throne to huge throne. He wondered what it would feel like to sit on one. He picked Gaia's chair as it seemed to be the most solid.

One problem. He'd have to get up Gaia's chair first. It was about twelve feet tall from chair bottom to the place where you sit. For Percy, who was a little under four feet. Could not just climb up and onto the throne. He needed to think of something.

After a few moments of thought, Percy decided to go try and find a ladder. He ran out of the throne room. He quickly found a locked door. He knew a ladder was in there. After all, it sure looked like a closet. Percy quickly tried to open the door. Then remembered the huge padlock chaining the door closed.

After thinking for a moment. Percy ran off in search of one of Chronos's keys that he always carried around. He knew that one of them had to be the key to that door. He would steal them later.

"Percy Jackson!" Erebus said. Snapping him out of his memory.

"We have urgent business. Nyx, my wife has a daughter. Her name is Kendra Macintyre. Recently, her parents' house burned down from a forest fire somewhere in Ontario, Canada. We are sending You and Silas to go find her. We regrettably cannot go retrieve her because we have to construct the throne of Eros." The inky blackness that was Erebus looked down to Percy.

"Wait, so Eros is becoming a Primordial?" an amazed Silas asked. Percy in response to this question, wondered if HE could become a Primordial.

"No, This Palace is only two years old. We haven't had time to construct every throne. Especially after Ophion gave us a bad name."

Erebus nodded in agreement. He then turned his attention to the two boys.

"You boys are going to be sent to retrieve her." Percy and Silas's eyes widened in surprise. They always wanted to go on a quest. Now was there chance.

"Silas, you know where to go. Go by shadow. And, good luck." Erebus began to fade out of the room. His shadows dissipating. Nyx, who was in human form, gave them a wink and disappeared.

"Ready to shadow travel Percy?"

"Yep!" Percy grabbed Silas's hand. Silas then ran into the shadows of an archway.

After the cold, sickening, thrilling sensation ended. They found themselves in the middle of a forest. It was exactly like it was one hundred years ago. Because mankind has not come this far. But there is evidence of someone being here.

Percy and Silas looked around. Taking in their surroundings. Off to their left, remnants of a trap that had sprung. To their right, a piece of meat hung from a rope. Silas looked behind them and saw a stick placed in the ground. Lastly, in front of them. Was a giant oak tree.

Percy realized that this meant that they were close to where the girl was last. Dang, Silas was good at shadow travel.

"Plan?" Silas asked. Percy looked around for a second.

"I have a plan, not a good one, but a plan." Percy said, eyeing the chunk of meat hanging from the rope.

A few minutes of arguing later. Percy crept up to the raw meat and gave it a sharp tug. With a shout, he was hoisted up by a rope in midair. He was hanging upside down. And pretty soon, his head began to hurt.

Meanwhile, Silas melted into the shadows to wait for the girl to come. As long as he lay in the shadows, he was invisible.

About an hour later, Silas wondered if this was the girls doing or not. His question was answered rather quickly.

From out of a bush stepped a girl about his age. She had shoulder length, messy black hair. A scowl planted on her grimy face. She was white skinned and was wearing a tattered camo shorts and a torn up muddy t-shirt. She had a cut on the back of her left hand and bruised left eye. She eyed Percy with her good eye and seriously looked like she was thinking about how he'd taste.

Percy had long since fallen asleep. He was a pretty good sleeper, and can sleep just about anywhere. He woke up though when he was dropped to the ground. The girl held a steel hunting knife to Percy's throat. A now wide awake Percy made a frantic sign with his left hand.

"Don't kill him!" He leapt from the shadows. The girl, Kendra was so startled she whirled around and almost made a good slice out of his chest.

"Who are you?" she frantically asked. Silas could sense fear in her voice. After all, they were only eight years old. Who wouldn't be scared?

"I'm Silas" He decided not to reveal the truth yet and went for the safe answer. "This here is Percy" He gestured to Percy, who was rubbing his head , a good size bump From when he fell. "And we were sent to bring you to your mother." wrong words.

"So you're coming to kill me?". She pointed her knife towards his neck.

"Of course not! Why would you think that!" Percy asked. He sawed through the rope with one of his hidden celestial bronze knives.

"My mother died in a forest fire.". She said flatly. Though not dropping her arm with the knife.

"You mean your step-mom died. We were sent to track you down by your REAL mom." Silas said as if it had explained it all.

"Who's my real mom?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Silas said brightly.

"How do I find out?"

"That's easy, come with us!"

"Ok, how did you get here?"

"Another easy question! Shadow travel."

"Wha-"

Silas cut the girl off by grabbing her wrist and the back of Percy's shirt. He then ran headlong into an oak tree.

Percy was relieved to go home, Silas was wearing a proud expression on his face. Kendra?

She screamed the whole way.

After what felt like hours, they tumbled out of Nyx'a throne. The goddess gave a start, then relaxed.

As Kendra looked around in fear and amazement. Nyx, with a look of relief said.

"Welcome home, my daughter."

A/N: sorry about the late update. Well, I promise another chapter is on its way.


	5. Chapter 5: Quest of Chaos

**Percy But Not Percy 5**

**A/N: Alright guys, chapter five of this story. From now on, expect updates to be slower because of school. And chapters to be at least 3k long. This will continue for about nine chapters. Maybe about once a week? Or a month or a few days. I suggest putting this on you alerts so you know.**

It began with a dream

Nine-year old Percy was floating in darkness. Nothing was around him. He felt like he ceased to exist. It wasn't a good feeling. He couldn't move any part of his body at all. He was thinking at about a million miles an hour. He wondered if this was one of the Primordials doing. Was he even dreaming? He hoped so.

"Hello Perseus Jackson." A voice said. It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It sounded like a man and a woman's voice, it was soft yet loud. You get the point.

"Who are you?" Percy thought. Seeing as he couldn't move his mouth.

"I am Nothing, but I prefer the term Chaos." the voice said again. Percy had heard a lot about Chaos. Though he (she?) was never at a meeting. Though everyone would stare at the throne with fear.

"The one who's never at the meetings?" Percy said. He remembered always asking who's throne that was.

"I am everywhere, but nowhere. That throne in my palace is part of me. It is literally a throne shaped hole in existence." The voice said. As if that explained everything. Listening to Chaos was mildly disorienting. As he couldn't pin point a source.

"What do you want with me?" Percy asked. He wondered if he was in trouble.

"You are here to discuss with me my idea." Chaos said again.

"Where is here, and what is your idea?" Percy asked. He had heard Chaos' supposed idea occasionally. Once from Chronos, another from Thalassa, and a third from Aether. Primordial of the upper air and light.

"Here is nowhere. You are just exploring what you've been ignoring for your whole life. As for your other question, My idea is a plan to combat the growing threat that is Ophion." That was the second time Percy had heard of Ophion.

"Who is Ophion?"

"Ophion the Serpent is a Primordial, but he is rarely mentioned as he is our enemy. Long ago, when he lived on Olympus with his wife Eurynome, a daughter of Oceanus. One day, the Olympians, fearing him and his power, banished him from Olympus. He began wondering the world. Angry at the gods and took revenge on every half-blood he met. We lost track of him for about 1000 years. We Primordials have a bad name because of him. So when we finally found him, he was planning an assault on Olympus and civilization. He used the Plagues to attack civilization, and has been building an army ever since." The voice paused. "Does that answer your question?" it continued.

"Yes" Percy said. He wondered if he was thinking of the same plagues that Chaos was telling him about.

"Now, my plan is for you, Perseus Jackson to find a group of thirty individuals. As leader of these individuals, you are to fight in the name of the Primordials against Ophion and the Plagues. I know that you are only nine years old, but finding twenty-seven individuals whose destiny it is to fight one of the greatest known evils is a long and hard task." Percy was completely shocked. He thought about his whole life. Was this why he was here? To stop an evil snake?

"What about Silas and Kendra?" He remembered all those times with them they were great friends. He didn't want their friendship to end because of a quest.

Wait! A quest! His own quest. Both of his friends have each led a quest. Silas when they went to get Kendra. If you counted that as a quest. And Kendra when she dragged her two friends into eliminating a monster worm colony. Those weren't great quests, but for seven and eight year olds, that was a lot.

"They are part of your group. Now listen, I will tell you your destiny." Percy began to listen intently as he heard the life-changing destiny.

As the snake's head bites into the earth.

It's venom poisoning Titan's pride.

To heal it, A boy of Heroes' worth,

Shall choose which side,

The heart of mankind dies,

In it, the Venom survives,

And the Taken Hero save

Civilization, from its journey to the grave.

That was when he woke up.

A few hours later, he explained his dream to the council, and a sleepy Silas and a grumpy Kendra. The council began discussing in an ancient language, older than Greek.

Meanwhile, Percy was having a conversation with Kendra and Silas in English, a not-so-ancient-language.

"Did you have to tell the council this early? I was having a great dream." Silas said in an exasperated tone.

"I know, I for once was sleeping with no dream at all." Kendra added. She was known for her rather terrifying nightmares. Which she rarely got sleep from.

"Guys! This is important. We might have to save the world!" Percy, who was gettibg more frustrated by his two friends.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Kendra raised a questionable eyebrow at Percy.

"We're only nine years old! We could easily get eaten by some monster!" Percy said.

"Dude, we've been training for quite a while. We know everything there is to know about the gods." Silas said tiredly.

"But what if we run into something like Python?" Percy asked again.

"Don't worry, we'll survive, somehow." Kendra comforted Percy.

Percy turned to look at the empty throne of Chaos. The bleakness reminded him a lot of his dream. He wondered what Nothing could do. The presence seemed very powerful.

"We have reached a decision!" Ouranos said. Percy stiffened. "We shall allow you to go on this quest. BUT! You have lived at this palace long enough. Some of you have rather destructive habits." He looked pointedly at Percy who blushed in embarrassment.

"We have a place in the mortal world, but first, gifts." Thalassa said. She snapped her fingers and a table appeared. On the table were three robes. And three strange boxes. "Each of you take a robe." Percy took a sea green one, Silas had one that changed color and depth like a shadow. Kendra's was as black and solid as the night.

"Each robe is made of a substance that increases your powers. They have the ability to melt into armor that would fit your battle style." Hemera said. Percy wondered why the Primordials all explain what one could.

"Kendra, please pick one of the boxes." Nyx said. She watched as Kendra picked up one of the metal boxes with surprising ease. She opened the lid and picked up a set of serrated knives. She thanked the Primordials and went to sit back down with Silas and Percy.

"Silas, your turn." Erebus said. Silas approached the box on the right. He pulled up two stygian iron short swords. They seemed to be creating a shadowy mist.

"Percy, take the last one." Percy approached the remaining box. Which was longer and thinner than the other two. Percy lifted the lid, then gasped with awe as he pulled out a shimmering trident. It's three points each seemed to have a different metal. He then looked back in the box to pull out a large net. It was weighted with spiked celestial bronze spheres. Upon touching it. It jumped into the trident.

"Try shooting the net out of the trident." Thalassa added. Percy pointed the trident at a crystal and concentrated. Then the net seemed to spring out of the weapon and knock the crystal over.

"Good good, now Chaos wishes to speak with you." Ouranos said after a glance at the black throne.

"Heroes" The same voice in Percy's dream came out of the throne. "I have one last gift for you. When you start your search. Go to the city of Dresden Germany, it contains the gateway of Thanatos. The entrance is not monitered by anything other than Thanatos. Heroes, defeat Ophion."

With that, Gaia snapped her fingers and they slowly sunk into the ground.

**A/N: so that's it with part one. I only have to say.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Goddesses, Annbeth, and Votes

**Percy but not Percy 6**

**A/N: So Another chapter. I worked hard on this one. And one thing.**

**For this story. I want to know who wants Romance in later chapters. I just want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

They surfaced within a few seconds. They were in an abandoned warehouse. It was tidy. There were multiple catwalks and ramps around the room. Boxes were piled high in great pyramids. A few forklifts were rusting in the far corner.

"Welcome to your future base of operations." A voice said. They turned swiftly to see a nine year old girl. She was sitting by a fire which was circled with rocks. She was wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled back. Where her eyes should have been were fires. Kind and gentle fires like the one in the hearth.

Hearth.

"Lady Hestia?" Kendra blurted out. Percy wondered how she knew who it was. He didn't know until he ran through a mental list of Greek Deities. Then he remembered Kendra reading through every book in the palace. He himself preferred training.

"Yes, that is me." Hestia smiled softly. Noticing Silas who was about to say something. She continued. "No I am not a Primordial"

"Then how do you know who we are?" Percy asked. His grip on the trident tensed. Ready to spring into action.

"I hear many things. I have many contacts. All sorts of people." She said. A hint of pride in her voice. "My purpose here is to warn you, and give one last piece of advice."

"We already know about Ophion if that's what you mean." Silas responded. He looked nervous around the goddess.

"I mean The Plagues." She said. She looked at each of them straight in the eye. Percy nodded to her. While his friends looked confused. "The things that Pandora, the first woman released into the world. The things like Gossip, Deceit and Fraud. They will try and stop you, as they are Ophion's minions." She waited for them to get the meaning.

"Chaos told me about those." Percy said.

"Moving on. I will now give you my advice." Hestia said. Then waited for Silas and Kendra to snap themselves out of their confusion. "If you run into anything godly, get away as fast as you can. You cannot risk being found out. If Zeus discovers you. He will wage war with the Primordials. And believe me. It's not a nice war." She winked at them before disappearing. The fire burned itself out. And the room became cold.

"So now what?" Percy asked. He knew they were supposed to go to Dresden, Germany. He didn't have any idea where it was.

"Well I spoke to Chronos for a little bit. I asked him how long this quest could take." Silas said. Though he kept staring at the floor.

"So how long will it take?" Kendra asked. A little irritated at Silas's lack of information. But otherwise in her usual mood.

"He said seven to eight years

**ZZZZZZZZZXXxyyvhnjbh**

"Chiron!" Nine year old Annabeth cried as she raced up to the old centaur. In her hand was an old, battered and torn book.

"What is it Child?" Chiron asked. He was very fond of Annabeth, respectful, eager to learn, and hard working.

"I found this book, and it had the gods in it, except they weren't gods. They were these!" She held the book up to him. Chiron took the book and looked at the picture. It featured about thirteen beings emerging from a void. Chiron gulped.

"Where did you find this book?" Though he wasn't to sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"On the beach Chiron! It washed up there. Are you ok?" She said. Chiron wondered if the Hermes cabin gave her a boatload of sugar, again.

"I am fine Annabeth, now run along to your classes." He watched as Annabeth raced away. He looked back at the book. This, was something he had to tell the gods. If they were awake. Then things would be bad.

He turned and walked back up to the Big House. Things have definitely changed.

**A/N: I WAS going to make this a 3k chapter. Then changed my mind. I have another request for you my dear readers. Do you want me to skip to when Percy is sixteen or seventeen years old? Or do you want to wait about nine chapters for the romance and the interacting with Camp Halfblood. I won't update until I get over ten votes. Then I will change the story accordingly. Or six votes of one choice**

**So pls vote on the two topics I presented here. (school starts tomorrow for me)**


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecies of Future Enemies

Percy But Not Percy 7

A/N: voting's over. This chapter will be a direct skip to a sixteen year old Percy. I have decided that there would be no Percabeth. Might not have romance involving Percy at all.

Disclaimer: nothing. Is. Owned.

PO'd was the feeling that Nico DiAngelo was currently experiencing. He was having a peaceful rest. Then, with no warning whatsoever. A harpy's screech woke him with a start. He fell on to the floor and rolled. He slowly got up and cursed. He wondered what would cause a harpy to panic.

This was the first time a harpy screeched like that. He remembered one time when he woke up to see the mangled, half-eaten body of a new camper. Yet the harpies didn't make a sound. At least not as loud as that one.

He walked out to the porch of the Hades cabin. He got one after Thalia defeated Kronos via Ophiatourus. Chiron decided to make new cabins to honor the minor gods and goddesses and Hades. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked to the woods. He reasoned that's where the screech had come from.

He hurried back inside his cabin to change into some normal clothes. After doing so. He shadow traveled to the edge of the woods. A few curious younger campers jumped back in suprise. Chiron didn't even look up from the large piles of dust. He was looking teary eyed at the largest one. Which had about 100 round objects accompanying the dust. Nico looked closer and realized something.

"Argus!" Behind him. Annabeths hand shot up to her mouth in surprise. Nico looked back at the pile. They were eyes.

"He will reform in a few months at the most. In the mean time we will need campers to patrol along the camp borders" Chiron said. Though his eyes never left the pile of eyeballs. The dust already blew away. He then turned to the campers. "If something was strong enough to kill Argus and our entire harpy staff, well, we better be prepared. Don't go anywhere without a buddy, your armor and your weapon." His gaze swept the crowd. As if he was picking out the people who would disobey this rule. His eyes landed on Thalia. Who was giving him an angelic look back.

Totally fake.

Chiron was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"There will be no need for that little donkey." Came a voice. It v Came from just behind the tree line. It was haunting. It had a German accent. And sounded like a skeleton. If skeletons could talk.

Nico jumped at the voice. It could've been saying 'I'm a dead guy' because it was accompanied by a b very strong aura of death.

Then came its owner. It was a teenager about seventeen years old. He had grey hair that was cut in a messy buzz cut. Like the hair of a dead guy. He had yellow eyes. Nico suddenly was reminded of the skeleton warriors that Atlas grew.

That wasn't the freaky part.

His skin was a dull grey, you could see through it and see a full skeleton. Like an x-ray image. He had a set of crows wings that sprouted from his back, and was holding a long scythe. Which he rested on his shoulders. He had a hole in his forehead like a bullet hole. Nico knew this guy wasn't natural.

"I see you find my appearance intimidating, I can change that. He spread out his arms, and a full body bone white cloak appeared on his body. It covered him from head to toe. The hood made seeing his face impossible. His scythe and wings disappeared. But the drawn weapons of every camper didn't. Nico didn't bother, he reasoned that this guy couldn't be killed.

"Just who are you!" Chiron asked. His voice steely, his eyes radiated fury. Nico guessed he didn't like being called a little donkey. Chiron didn't draw his bow but it looked like he was about to.

"My name is confidential, and no, I am not Thanatos." Nico flinched at the mention of Thanatos, especially after his sister died in the junkyard of the gods.

"I am sorry of the destruction my colleage caused." He motioned to the piles of dust. He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Who is this colleage of yours?" Annabeth asked. She looked downright murderous. She held her knife out and her stance looked ready to pounce.

"Only the most dangerous mortal in exhistence of course." He acted like this explained everything. His robe glowed for a few seconds and the wings sprouted from his back. "Well, that's my signal, gotta fly!" With that he took off into the sky.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Annabeth was furious when she stormed back to her cabin. At that person who called Chiron, at this persons colleague, and at herself for not doing anything about it. Then again, he did look a little, strange.

She also remembered Nico's weird reaction. She was mildly disturbed by too-cool-to-care Nico freaking out.

She quickly changed into her pajamas. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

She had a dream.

She was kneeling before the Olympions. Though the only one present was her mother Athena. She looked straight at her.

"Annabeth my daughter, I must warn you, I don't have much time."

"What is it mom?"

Athena smiled for a brief second. Then she donned a look that was that of a strategists. "The Primordial gods, they have been awake all this time. They are planning to take over the world. You must stop them!"

"The Primordials! How?"

"Your brother, Malcolm snuck here two nights ago. He begged for a quest. I told him the location of a base the Primordials built for their servants. I placed a spell over him so I saw and heard what he saw and heard. This was his last known transmission." The goddess waved her hand, her face was a look of guilt and worry. Her mom was the terse type, straight to the point.

Then she entered a completely different dream.

She was crouched over, hiding behind a stack of wooden boxes. She felt tired and hungry. She was Malcolm alright.

"So where do you think he went?" Said a voice. It sounded like the voice of a commander. With an African accent. The other voice responded.

"Headed somewhere to New York, though it was hard to tell." She gasped. The second voice sounded just like the freak with the wings! From Her point of view she could see two dark silhouettes. Who were most likely the people talking.

"It's always hard to tell where J-" He was cut off by the freak.

"We're being watched" The second figure looked around. She felt Malcolm's body tense up. Ready to run.

"By the crates!" The first voice said. Then Malcolm started running. Then the sound of a gunshot, and an immense pain in her heel, she toppled over and slammed her head against a crate.

"He's not dead yet." the second voice pointed out.

"We'll keep him alive, let's see what the leader wants with him." The first voice said.

That was when she woke up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Thalia was pretty psyched.

It was late afternoon. In the morning, Annabeth went to Chiron saying something about a dream and Malcolm.

She was in the sword arena, stabbing at dummies with her spear. She looked at the last one and decided to electrify it. Spidery arcs of electricity shot from her spear and into the dummy. Incinerating it instantly.

"ahem" She looked over her shoulder to see Connor Stoll standing just outside.

"War counsel at the Big House," with that said, he ran off in that direction. Thalia retracted her spear and shield. She then ran off to the Big House.

When she got there, the rest of the counselors were already there. Heads looked up when she got there, then they went back to what they were doing. Thalia took a seat next to a shaky Annabeth. Chiron spoke

"Campers, we are in grave danger"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Percy was not PO'd, furious or psyched. He was indifferent. Emotionless.

"So the Olympians believe that you are trying to seize control?" He asked. He was in the throne room of the Primordial palace. Tied up next to him was an unconscious boy who infiltrated their base two days earlier. Blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Dominik and Hans caught him, he had a bullet wound in the right heel. Percy didn't bother healing him.

"Yes, they are working through both camps. You must be careful, they have both launched quests. You are officially hunted."

"May I be enlightened of the prophecy they received?"

"You may, here is the Greek one." Ananke said. She tossed him an ancient looking scroll. Percy caught it and began to read.

Five will travel through the Realm of the Dead,

One lost to a hunter of the Snakes head,

Four will enter the valley of death,

One shall take their last breath,

Hunters and Heroes along the way,

and Death's debt to pay,

In the base the enemies loom,

And meet the deliverer of doom,

Percy rolled up the scroll, and looked up just in time to catch the Roman Prophecy.

You shall travel to the valley of death,

One shall be lost to pay deaths debt,

The leader born of August,

Release the monster of Bloodlust,

The Mortal released shall act on fates will,

A hero he shall kill,

The endgame will come soon,

Five heroes it shall consume.

Percy finished reading the prophecies. He had a solid idea that he knew what the meant. A rather morbid idea. He took the two scrolls and looked back up to Ananke.

"I will take these to the others, they will want to see these" He told Ananke.

"Percy, you are the only hope for defeating Ophion, you must make sure that those heroes don't succeed." She said.

Percy nodded. Then promptly disappeared. Leaving a cloud of mist in his wake.

A/N: So, there goes another chapter. Please feel free to ask any questions. The more questions the better this story gets.


	8. Chapter 8: More Voting and a big Group

Percy But Not Percy 8

**A/N: Now here's the deal, if you have a suggestion, put it in marked for the suggestion box. I will post suggestions on my profile. After about five suggestions I will add a poll.**

Percy gazed from under his hood at each of the cloaked figures. They were all in the warehouse. Some were on the catwalk, others sat on the boxes or the ground. Altogether there were twenty nine other people listening to him. He was proud of them. Each had the destiny to defeat Ophion. If one of them was lost. They would lose.

He made a mental list of the others. Including something special about them.

Silas: (17) Son of Erebus long time best friend.

Kendra: (17) Daughter of Nyx. Another best friend.

Hans: (83) Dead son of Thanatos. Was cursed by Hades after the Dresden Firestorm.

Carly: (17) Half monster. Her mother was a mortal who was cursed to be a hellhound. After she was freed from the curse, she got married and had

Lee: (9) mischievous son of Athena

Tyler: (9) clumsy, gullible son of Athena, Lee's twin brother.

Kikuta Chou: (14) Her grandmother was Achos, her great-grandmother was Ania, her mother was Lupe. The three goddesses of pain, last and only female samurai.

Katashi: (20) former member of the Yakuza. Also son of Moros god of doom.

Rebecca: (13) Daughter of Apollo and former hunter of Artemis

Maya: (19) Daughter of Phrike, goddess of Horror, and former prisoner for thievery.

Dominik: (35) Son of Epiales, god of nightmares. He was cursed to be turned into a rock. But the spell went wrong and he instead became a golem. Commands the S.S Wendego.

Jaradev: (22) Police man in Iran, son of Tartarus.

Amunka: (9) daughter of Iris after she was raped by Prometheus. Became mortal and lost godly powers so Iris could hide her.

Freddy: (9) Son of Ares, abducted by aliens and was turned into a robot.

Sally: (18) expert fisher. Daughter of Ceto, goddess of sea monsters.

Linda: (15) daughter of Khione, and an excellent artist.

Jeanette: (44) Mother of two children. Daughter of Hephaestus. Her two children died in a fire while she was ripped apart by a factory explosion. Hephaestus made her robotic parts.

Jack: (3017) Immortal son of Archane. Made immortal when Archane was transformed into a spider.

Karen: (19) daughter of Eros, former fashion model.

Badral: (19) expert archer and son of Chronos. Great equestrian.

Erkigsnek: (99) creation of Hestia, made entirely out of fire. His name means peace.

June: (28) daughter of Nike, great soccer player.

Storm Breaker: (3032) son of Zeus turned into an anemoi, storm spirit.

Dawson: (24) free running son of Dolos. God of deception.

Morgana: (319) immortal daughter of Hecate. Made a deal with death when she was twenty. She put Salem on the map.

Jacoby: (12) mortal. Mutated by a terrorist cell. Became a human weapon.

Bianca: (12) former hunter. Daughter of Hades. Found her almost dead in the head of a robot.

Harrison: (7) son of Lethe, goddess of forgetfulness and oblivion. Nothing else is known.

Adriana: (8) daughter of Styx, titaness of the Underworld. Bathed in the river styx.

It had taken seven years to find them. They then accepted immortality from the primordials. They could still be killed. Percy couldn't afford to lose one. And they were going up against at least thirty-four highly-trained enemies. He would be surprised if Ophion didn't take this chance to destroy them.

So he had to make a plan. He was good at those. That was why he was the leader.

Then he realized something. He began to grin, almost sadistically. He had come up with something so aweful.

"Alright, I have been thinking, and I have a plan." His eyes flicked to the unconscious demigod tied up. He would hit the demigods hard, very hard.

Death's debt would be paid, in advance, several times.

Percy was interrupted by a door slamming. He turned his head to see a cloaked figure, the icy patterns confirmed her to be Linda. Behind her she dragged a girl. Short brown hair and roman battle armor. Probably from the Roman camp. She was knocked out.

"Found her by the cliffs, what should we do with her?" Linda asked. Percy thought for a moment.

"Tie her up, put her in lockdown with him" he motioned to the other demigod. Linda nodded and dragged the girl through another doorway, meanwhile Dawson picked up the boy. Following Linda.

Percy lowered his head to look at the ground. After dissmissing the others, he sent out a minor shockwave. After a few moments, a vibration came back at him from four different directions, large parties from the North and South, and groups of five from the east and west. They would cknverge here, it would only take so long to find them. He decided to find them first. He quickly decided on four demigods who would fit the job. He walked over to the wall and pressed a button.

"Would Dawson, Jack, Maya and Karen please report to me?" He listened as the intercom echoed throughout the complex.

This was now much more than an old warehouse. He added many rooms for trainging, sleeping, eating, social and earth travel.

Earth travel was when they utilized Gaias blessing and appeared in another place via earth.

He decided to think of a name for their organization, but what?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardener were standing outside a large rock formation in Central Park. They arguing about who could perform music to open the door. After much debate, Thalia began singing a Green Day song.

Connor covered his ears.

Katie smiled.

Annabeth grimaced.

Nico was unfazed, because he was wearing earplugs.

After a seconds of Twenty One Guns, the rocks split open to reveal a dark staircase. The four looked at Nico hesitantly. Nico shrugged and proceeded into the gloom. Thalia, Annabeth, Katie and Connor followed him. Katie took one last look at nature before the rocks closed up.

After all, there was a chance they wouldn't come back.

**(Doing roman quest next chappie) **

**A/N: so my major announcment for today (MAFT) is, suggest names for Percy's organization. Use your imagination here, the one I like the best will be picked, all will be mentioned.**


	9. Chapter 9: Crimes, Romans, and OCs

**Percy but Not Percy 9**

**A/N: THE WINNING NAME IS!**

**SEEKERS!**

**just so you know, I did not accept OCs for that list. It would simply take too long to get all thirty. So don't get mad if you tried to submit an OC that wasn't in the story. And this chapter will mainly be about what happened ten years ago. It will not have an ounce of humor (maybe). Will contain the stories of three S**

**Honorable mentions**

**Demon No-Siders**

**Primordials**

**Reavers**

**Forgotten**

**Reapers**

**Avengers**

**Warriors of the Beings**

**Foo Fighters**

**Killers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Silas watched from the shadows as the five heroes disappeared into the rocks. He smiled. They walked right into the trap.

Silas strode out of the shadows and to the gateway. He gazed at the rocks for a few moments. After a few minutes of gazing he let out a low whistle. The rocks began to open up, revealing the yawning darkness inside. Before entering, he summoned a shadow. A being meant to serve him.

"Notify Hans, Adriana, and Harrison that the prey is headed their way." The shadow in response merged with the darkness and disappeared.

Silas stood in thought for a moment. He began wondering about the capabilities of the enemy. He couldn't guess their lineage from sight. He did do a good job of brainstorming possible parents. He stepped in to the shadows and disappeared. He completed his task, now it was their turn. Though he wondered, was it right to kill these people?

**ZZZZZZZzthikuggftjkjgub**

Year: 1945, February 13

Place: Dresden Germany.

Hans looked out the window of his apartment. Then to the crumpled peace of paper in his hand. He had to make the choice. Family, or what was right.

Though being right meant nothing to Hans. The war was brutal, each side committing crime after crime. Then declaring the opposing side evil. Though Hans didn't believe in killing the Jews. He wouldn't dare speak out for fear of death.

Yet what he was about to do would be much worse than speaking against Hitler. Torture would be the penalty. He would be paraded through the towns. People would hate him.

That is if he survived. This task was as much a danger to him as it was to others. His eyes flicked over to the scythe propped up against a chair. He acquired it from a farmer. With money given to him by people like him.

The traitors.

People always thought that the bravest in war were in the front lines. What they didn't realize was that the true bravery was behind them. The people who were undercover, spies, saboteurs. Those were the bravest. They were in constant danger, they had to live a lie.

Hans was a saboteur. He became one when he was approached by an American spy. The spy told him to switch sides, to stop the Nazis. Hans, who never liked Hitler accepted.

When he got back to his family that day. They were busy discussing ways that Hitler would win the war. His sister, who was a few years older than him. His mother and step-father who were in their forties. And not too surprising, his Sister's boyfriend was there.

He hated the boyfriend and his step-father. They knew he didn't support the Nazis, they were always trying to get him arrested. Hans wasn't surprised. They preferred his darling sister. Hans always looked up to his sister. She was nice, pretty, popular, smart, athletic, and optimistic. He was gloomy, scarred, unpopular, smart, athletic (only thing they had in common) and sadistic.

But she ignored him in favor of her boyfriend or her friends. He had no friends. Much of his time was spent roaming the streets. Or making models of tanks. Hans loved tanks. His dream was to be inside one. A giant war machine.

Anyways, the only reason that he wasn't completely focused on the mission was his family. He strived for them to love him. He also once had a friend. This friend knew him from birth. He was a year older than Hans. But at age fifteen. He was taken.

He was Jewish, therefor not human. When the soldiers came to the city. He was arrested, taken to a labor camp. But really, it was a death camp. That friend's death changed Hans. From then on, Hans hated the Nazis. When the American came to him. He accepted.

Looking back on him, would his friend appreciate what he did. Or would he condemn Hans aswell. These questions tormented Hans until he looked at the clock. He hurried through the door, grabbing the scythe as he went. He made the choice, hopefully for the better.

Two days later.

Here Hans was, tied against a wall. A gun pressed to his forehead. Holding the gun was the person that meant the most to him. His sister.

He had caused the death of 25,000 people. Sabotaged the fuel lines to the defense planes. Thus they couldn't take off when the bombers came. The beautiful city was devestated. He died that day. When his death was judged, Hades cursed him to never be punished, to be undead, forever bearing the guilt.

If anyone calls him a freak, tell them he remembers.

Scxxfdjndkfkddjskxnsjshxixjz

Present day.

Hans' yellow eyes dulled in color. If he was still living, he would be in tears. Yet he was dead. He didn't cry. The bitter memory never left his head. Hans often found himself sucked into it. He remembered meeting a nine-year old Percy on a quest to defeat Ophion and the Plagues.

Yet he wondered that if they defeated the Plagues, would that solve the problems of the world? Would everyone be friends? Hans doubted that, unlike Percy who believed that evil can be changed.

He looked up to see Adriana talking to a shadow. Probably Silas's message. He shrugged off his memories and took out his scythe. Even though he didn't believe, he would try his hardest to destroy the Plagues. Then maybe, there won't be people like him anymore.

So he would have to stop those heroes.

ZzzxzzxcxyvhuZZZZZZZZ

Jason crouched by the rock. He peered over the top to look at what lay before them. They were on a cliff. Below them was a desert. The sun beat down on them, showing no mercy. Not that Jason complained. He was Roman, Romans are tough.

He turned around to look at the four other figures with him. They were on a quest, to beat the Primordials, and rescue Gwen.

His best friend Bobby squatted next to him. He was a son of Bacchus. He liked to party, but could be a really good friend when you needed him.

Then there was Dakota, daughter of Mercury, big jokester. Self-reliant, and a bit reckless. He became friends with her after she pranked him with the teddy bears. Jason shuddered.

Hazel, daughter of Venus. Very attractive and self-conscious of her appearance. It was quite entertaining to hear her babble about guys and makeup for two hours.

Then there was her. Reyna, daughter of Apollo. She was very hot-headed. Often doing things to be "extreme" a little on the wild side of life. He really liked her, probably loved her, he just never admitted it. It was something he pondered for hours over. He often wondered what she thought of him.

Back to the topic. He and four friends were currently crouching behind a large boulder. Weapons drawn, ready to spring into action. Jason nervously looked over the boulder again.

In front of them was a vast expanse of rock and sand. Black dots moved around. Most likely monsters on patrol. But even farther out was the black dot of a building. That was where Gwen was being kept. Their mission was to raid, rescue, and retreat. Dakota pointed out that they all started with an R

Raid, destroy the building and any resistance.

Rescue, locate and liberate Gwen.

Retreat, come back to the cliffs and plan next attack.

If all went well they would be done by next week.

Jason went on too many quests to believe they would be back in a week. He thought that it would take a week-and-a-half. They knew that the Hunters of Diana were coming. If possible, they could summon help from camp. Though that wouldn't be needed.

He turned back to face his friends, about to say something until a creepy menacing voice said.

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with a girl named Gwen would you?"

ZXZZzZzZZZZZZZZZ

September 11th, 2001

Jaradev, son of Tartarus watched in horror as the plane streaked across the sky. He pressed his face to the window when the plane collided with the towers. As the World Trade Center collapsed on itself.

He had moved from India to New York two months earlier. He was just getting used to this place. Then this happened. An act of terrorism that would shock the whole nation.

The weeks that followed were filled with verbal and physical abuse from his peers. School was torture. The teachers hated him. He understood.

They lost friends and family. It was his kind that committed the crime. He got what he deserved.

He will never forget that day.

ZzzxxzzZZZZZZ

Present Day

Jaradev leaned on his spear. He was currently watching the cliffs. It was a boring job that gave him a long time to think. To remember.

He was about to return to base and tell Linda it was her shift when he saw it. A flash, a weapon. He narrowed his eyes. Clasping his hands, he called on the power of the earth. He began to sink into the ground. After a few moments, he reappeared behind a group of teenagers.

The one in front, blonde with electric blue eyes seemed to be scanning the desert. He was about to turn around when Jaradev, in his best menacing voice said.

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with a girl named Gwen would you?"

**A/N: ok, big announcement for this chapter. I need OCs, they will appear in either camp or hunters so specify which. I need a good description, and what you want to happen to them. I will see if I can grant all requests.**

**IT MUST BE IN A PM! **

**If it is not, you better have a good excuse because your character would not be put in.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**A/N: so only one person submitted so far, so apps are still open. This may be the half way or one third mark of the story depending on how long the chapters are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Romans, Jaradev noted, acted in the usual Roman way. Which was much more impressive then the Greek way. Though that was just his opinion. The Roman way involved rolling, twirling, jumping, or piviting, to face the enemy, weapons drawn.

There was one time someone did all of the above. Jaradev was rather fond of that peculiar demigod, it was a shame when said demigod attempted to kill him. So the demigod ended up banished to Tartarus instead.

Tartarus was a lot like Chaos. His thrown being a direct portal to the pit. His favorite human form was the form of a cop. A really scary cop that would help a crook get over a cold so he could arrest said crook when said crook committed another crime.

He always twirled a key ring around his index finger. Different from Chronos' keys, they were each key that unlocked a being in Tartarus. His usual, non-human form being an inky grey black. That made life seem horrible. Perfect for crooks who didn't behave.

Jaradev filled the cells with their enemies. Tartarus was making a cell-full of monsters to hopefully release on some poor mortal. He'll admit his father was rather twisted.

That was off topic. Jaradev was in his cloak when they all took positions. They couldn't see his face, yet he could see theirs. Jaradev concentrated and the robes melted into Greek battle armor. A black, barbed spear appeared in his hand. One touch would send you to Tartarus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzZZ

Annabeth was not in a good position. As soon as they made it to the Underworld, they were ambushed, three from the front, one from the back. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She should've known that would happen. She was currently in a fight with a nine year old girl who had two dual scimitars. Annabeth shivered, reminded of Kampe, jailor of Tartarus.

The girl was good, not horrible, good for a nine year old. Annabeth was obviously fighting better, though the girl was smaller, dodging with her attacks. The girls eyes filled with an unnatural hatred. Eyes aimed at her.

The girl turned to the man with the scythe, who was currently beating Nico and Connor. She called out to him.

"Hans! Switch!" The man looked over in response. He nodded then leapt over to where the girl was standing. The girl ran over to where Katie was fighting a seven year old boy with a baseball bat. She joined in their fight. Ganging up on Katie Gardner.

Connor and Nico split up. Connor went to flank the two kids, Nico came to help her.

Annabeth looked ten feet away where Thalia, and an unnaturally black skinned teenager about their age were in the midst of brutal combat. The man covered with various gashes and scorch marks. While Thalia has many slash marks that came from her opponents two short swords.

Annabeth turned back to her opponent. She jumped out of the way of the oncoming scythe. She and Nico shared a look. After a few seconds, he nodded and began to press scythe person more. Annabeth jumped back and began surveying the strategy of their opponent.

The man went on no defense. Every attack Nico threw was beaten back by the butt of the scythe, then the scythe blade came at Nico. But other than that, they looked like attacks. Nothing he did was defensive.

Annabeth donned her invisibility cap. She ran till she faced the back of the man. She raised her knife and stabbed. Nico, seeing the opportunity pushed his blade clean through the man's heart. Part of the blade burst out of his back.

Annabeth twisted her knife, the man froze up. Yet Annabeth noticed something, there was not a drop of blood. No sign to show he had been hurt. The man began to laugh. A raspy, skeletal laugh that made Annabeth freeze. His hands reached to the hilt of Nico's sword. After grabbing on firmly, they jerked the blade, causing the hilt to hit Nico on the chin. He then followed up with a kick to the ribs. Nico fell backwards, body broken and bruised.

Other than that, he was just fine.

Annabeth pulled her knife out of the man's back. But doing so caused him to spin around. The back of his foot made contact with Annabeth's temple, needless to say she also blacked out.

She saw, while she was falling Katie getting wacked in the arm with the bat. Thalia took a stab through the arm. The sword stuck in position.

Maybe they would lose this one?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzZZ

Reyna was currently attacking the Indian person. Though the person had an evil looking spear. She had Jason, Hazel, Dakota, and Bobby fighting with her. Though the man was skilled, he wasn't skilled enough to deal with five Romans. He could keep them at bay.

Reyna dodged the spear thrust which ended up splitting a boulder. She ducked when the butt of the spear flew harmlessly above. She was about to retaliate when she froze. Literally, a blast of icy wind from behind seemed to burst at her and her friends. She was frozen, she looked over to see Jason in the same position. The person they were fighting chuckled.

"Let's get them inside before the ice melts" said an icy, feminine voice behind them.

"Good job Linda!" The person said. Reyna felt the ground below her opening. She made a silent scream as she plummeted down.

ZZZZZZzZZZZZZZZZZZ

Percy sat cross legged in front of the twelve prisoners (including Malcolm and Gwen). He sighed in contemplation, they were all either knocked-out or frozen.

"So Percy, what's the plan?" A voice said next to him.

"Well Sally, we wait for them to wake up, we calm them down, and we explain why we are innocent." He flashed a smile to the girl. He redirected his attention back to the demigods.

"Should I gather the others?" Sally said again. Percy nodded and she jogged off. He looked back, to the people he would've known had he lived a different life. He went over them.

The one closest to him was a boy, about fifteen years old. Blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was muscular, Jaradev informed him that he fought with a coin. Percy looked at said coin lying on the floor. Apparently, if you flipped it, it transformed into a weapon. Since it was Roman, it was made of imperial gold. Percy's trident had celestial bronze, imperial gold, and lunar silver in each tip. Very deadly combination.

Percy's analyzing session was cut short by the other seekers entering the room. A few were in robes, but the robes were quickly dispersed. Just in time to, because every single camper began to thaw out or wake up.

The campers seemed to forget where they were. They woke up normally, except one of the Romans, who kicked up his legs. Wide awake. Drawing a weapon and shouting in alarm. The others seemed to remember where they were. They too grabbed a weapon and jumped up.

"I appreciate you coming to visit us, We just have an explanation for you"

**A/N: so anyways, here's the 10th chapter, I still will accept OCs. Here's a form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Camper or Hunter:**

**Bio:**

**Appearence:**

**Parents:**

**Attitutude towards Seekers:**

**Opiniom of gods:**

**Powers:**

**Weapon:**

**Fate:**

**Put these in a review if you have no account.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fail Flirting, and a Mortal

Percy but Not Percy 11

A/N: so I so far got 4 OCs. Which is fine, I could always use more though. Might add em' in next chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I would make some big bucks. I do not have big bucks.

The campers looked around them fearfully. True, they didn't know the other group of campers, but they figured that ten demigods was better than five fighting each other and getting crushed by a greater foe.

"Please, there is no need for that. We mean you no harm." They guessed it was the leader said. Which would make the leader the black haired seventeen year old sitting on a crate. The crate shook, as if something was in it. Though the leader didn't seem to notice.

The room they were in had several catwalks bridging the space above. An elevator was stationed by a bathroom. Sets of door ways that branched off into different directions. The base was random, like the Seekers.

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Thalia asked.

"I have no reason, does trust require one?" The person replied. He cocked his head to one side.

"Uh DUH!" Connor interrupted. "Stuff like who you are! What you're going to do with us!" Connor threw his arms in the air. The look on his face was his well-known "DUH" look. He used that look mostly on new campers.

"My name is Perceuse Jackson, Son of Poseidon, leader of the Seekers and defeater of Python. Though you can call me Percy." He smiled brightly and stuck out his hand. Thalia's, Jason's and everyone else except for other Seekers looked surprised. The Seekers, including Percy, were mildly confused.

"Impossible!" Everyone yelled. Percy gave them a quizzical look. The other seekers looks varied, one woman who looked about forty was grimacing, a girl who was wearing hunters garb glared. The nine year old girl rolled her eyes. The funniest reaction was a boy who looked like a son of Athena falling backwards. But that's not important.

"How so? Poseidon has many children, aren't there a lot of them at either of your camps?" He looked at them curiously, like they were a new species of rodent.

"The great prophecy!" Dakota protested. "Don't you know it?"

"What prophecy?" The teenager sitting next to Percy said.

"The prophecy about the child of the big three, one of them was obviously the answer Silas. and I'm surprised Percy doesn't know it either!" Another seeker said. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and jeans, he wore them like they were covering something. Percy looked at him.

"Oh yes! Thank you Katashi." He said. Then he turned back to the campers. "Now with that matter put to rest, let's negotiate!"

ZZZZZZZZzzZZZZZZZZ

Dakota knew throughout the whole thing that Percy was a liar. All of his lies about being on their side meant nothing to her. All she wanted was to get Gwen back. Before falling asleep, she went back over the final terms.

They would stay here as guests.

They could not leave.

They could leave when Olympus agreed to leave the Primordials alone.

Everyone should be friends here.

They would be able to contact camp whenever they wanted.

They would stay in the unused rooms.

They could get their friends from lockdown, if they were still alive.

All facilities were open to their use.

She frowned momentarily, she felt like something she was doing was wrong. She pushed the thought away, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZzZZZ

Linda didn't trust the campers one bit. The problem was that Percy trusts them completely. They would probably launch an attack, and then Ophion would attempt to take over once again. Linda, daughter of Khione would keep an eye on them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Connor Stoll was thinking about something else.

The girls.

Man! There were some smokin' hot babes that worked with the Percy dude. He would have to work some Stoll charm on them. They would be in looove with him. After all, who could resist Connor Stoll?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning the campers woke up first. They soon got lost trying to find the Lockdown, or the kitchen. The two groups began an uneasy conversation with the other. Hazel was the first one to find the Kitchen. They looked a little more for the Lockdown, but eventually caved into their growing hunger. They walked back to the kitchens.

The kitchen itself was small, as a large round table took up most of the space. The table had about twenty seats. There was another table that had about forty.

So it was actually a big kitchen. It was just the cooking space that was small.

There was one other person in the kitchen. It was a girl, about nineteen years old.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bobby felt his jaw drop, the kid Connor's did too. She was so, goddess like, with long, straight brown hair that the light reflected off. She was hot, slim waist, (and things that most guys look for in a girl, not me though, but most, it gets annoying) and just drop dead sexy.

Except for her clothes, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that covered her upperbody, long track pants, and sneakers. She also wore a hat. In her hand was a cup of what looked like coffee. He felt he finally found someone in his league.

So naturally, he swaggered over and put a hand on the girls shoulder. He then said.

"Hey baby, you single?"

The scene that followed involved many swear words, violence, and many other things.

It ended with Bobby, and Connor, on the floor. They had bruises all over their body, and they were out cold. The girl, who Annabeth asked her name, it turned out to be Karen, was sitting down, drinking coffee.

After some ambrosia magic, they sat down at a different table. They found some food in the freezer, pantry, and fridge and quickly made it. It was silent while they were eating. One by one, their hosts filed in, some stared at the food, others glared at the campers, while a few more looked half asleep. Then he came in.

He was short; he loped with his back bent, body low. He had wild, crazy black hair that went all over his body. His dark, Middle Eastern skin seemed to reflect the light. His eyes were wild, darting back and forth, never focusing. Hid skin looked more like a shell. His hands and feet more like claws, Katie swore he had fangs. In fact, he also had what looked like knife launchers on each wrist.

His eyes, well, since he had an eye patch, eye flicked at them. He turned himself to fully face them. He grinned, showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth, he growled.

Yes, he growled.

A/N: Ok, I'm pretty sure that broke 1k words. Remember, I could always use more OCs, but anyways.

Review!


	12. Chapter 12: A Dead HalfBrother

Percy But Not Percy 12

A/N: that's quite a few OCs I've gotten. Just remind me if I didn't include your OC, it takes a lot to remember them.

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

Annabeth ran through the metal halls of the base. She let the tears fall down her face. She sobbed, she briefly turned around to see him. He was standing at the end of the hall. Laughing. He was cruel, she shouldn't have told him. Now he laughed.

A few minutes earlier, she confronted Percy and told him she liked him. She normally wasn't so forward, but he felt special to her. So she told him, she expected a confession, maybe a kiss. But he laughed. He glanced down at her in mild amusement. A look of sadistic satisfaction for hurting her.

Now he just watched her run, the same sadistic look. The look disappeared, replaced with pity. He gazed at the ground, he seemed to get some info from it. He timed his jump to the side perfectly. The explosive arrow burst against the window.

Annabeth bumped into Thalia, she stumbled backwards. Thalia grabbed her arm.

"I-messaged the hunters and camp, this base will be ours." She grinned wickedly with excitement. Annabeth was about to agree when Percy bellowed.

"TRAITORS!" Alarms sounded in the complex. The sounds of fighting could be heard, shouts and explosions threatened to deafen the two.

Though the true threat was on its way.

While Percy was occupied with the Hunters of Diane, Annabeth and Thalia made their way through the base. Annabeth screeched to a halt, he was there. Monster twelve year old blocked their path. Blood dripped from flesh stained fangs.

Malcolm.

The sign over their head said lockdown. Jacoby was still eating her half-brothers corpse. The blood flew everywhere. Then he looked up.

One mangy, wild, deadly eye looked at them.

One pair of fighters drew their weapons.

One monster leapt at them.

One monster was blasted with electricity.

Jacoby (she paid attention to the nametag on the collar) got up from the ground, completely unfazed. Not a scratch on him. Lightening and arcs of electricity leapt over his body. He leapt with lightning speed.

Thalia blocked the main attack with her spear. She was knocked over from the force of the blow. Jacoby had her pinned down, his jaws snapping.

Annabeth leapt from behind and stabbed at Jacoby, blood spurted from the wound. Jacoby leapt to the side, the knife fell to the floor with no sign of a stab on his skin.

This time Jacoby didn't do a flying tackle. Instead, he sent arcs of electricity in a style similar to Thalias. Annabeth was thrown backwards, body aching. Jacoby spat what looked like goo at her. It latched on to her. The last thing she remembered seeing was Jacoby advancing on her. Teeth bared.

ZZZZZZZZZZxMnduvgi

Thalia awoke, she sat up but a searing pain on her chest forced her to sit down. She studied her surroundings. She sighed in relief, she was in the Big House infirmiry. She took the glass of ambrosia that was on the table to her right. In doing so, she also saw a bed with curtains drawn over it.

The silhouette was writhing around, letting out yelps of pain. Thalia's eyes widened in shock when she realized it was Annabeth. She jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain she threw aside the curtain and gasped.

Annabeth was seriously messed up.

A/N: so i decided to leave it there, i had some writers block while writing this chapter so it wasn't too great. I'm going to have to say. It sucked and was short.

Review.


End file.
